Guilt and Consequences
by LittleRedhead
Summary: This is a sequel to Haunted Past. Beka deals with her guilt. Please read and revue. COMPLETE! CHAPTER 9 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters. I am making no money off of this story. Sigh!  
  
Title: Guilt and Consequences. It is a sequel to Haunted Past.  
  
I wrote this for Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental who asked for more chapters to Haunted Past. See how easy it is? That Sparky Cola really did the trick, but now I can't sleep. Just kidding!  
  
Please read and revue like good little fan fiction readers.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Beka returned to her quarters and settled into her bunk and silently prayed for Harper's nightmares to disappear. Beka was not a religious person, but all of Rev Bem's talk of the Way had made her reconsider her beliefs. Not that this former space pirate was going to turn into a monk like Rev. It was just that Beka had gone from being an atheist to an agnostic. Beka was hedging her bets. She figured if there was a divine being then it would not hurt to ask for his intervention. "Please sir, look out for Seamus Harper and comfort him. Take away his nightmares," Beka pleaded in the darkness.  
  
His talk with Beka had calmed Harper enough that laid his head back onto his pillow. The young earther fell asleep at about the same time Beka finished her prayer. It was a restless sleep, but much less disturbed than earlier.  
  
A few hours later Harper woke up, surprised that he been asleep all that time. The engineer glanced over at the small digital clock he kept on the table next to his bunk. 5:00 AM! Time to get to work, he thought to himself. Harper had rarely slept that late, and that was only when he was too sick or injured to get out of bed. He quickly dressed and put his boots on and headed out door.  
  
Harper yawned as he strolled down the corridor to the mess hall to get a can of Sparky Cola. A can of Sparky always was always good for a pick me up first thing in the morning. Harper opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a Sparky. He decided against taking the lone slice of pizza sitting next to can, not being in an adventurous mood right now.  
  
"Anything good in the fridge Harper?" Beka asked as she entered the mess hall and saw the earther scrounging around.  
  
Harper turned around and took a good look at the blond pilot. Beka looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Harper felt responsible but chose not to let on and flashed a smile. "Only the Sparky Cola, Boss."  
  
Beka rolled her eyes as she poured a cup of coffee. "I don't know how you can drink that stuff Harper."  
  
The engineer shrugged "It's the nectar of geniuses,"  
  
Harper made left the blond alone in the room and headed for Machine Shop 7 to finish up some repairs. The earther took a gulp of the cola as he turned a corner, nearly bumping into Tyr who was on his way to the gym.  
  
"Careful Little Professor, you would have come out second best if you walked into me," Tyr warned with a slight smile.  
  
"Hey, sorry Big Guy but ya oughta warn a guy when you come around a corner like that," Harper replied.  
  
Harper hadn't reacted physically to the sudden appearance of the dark skinned Nietzschean, but Tyr, immediately noticed the look of fear in Harper's eyes. Tyr also could smell the fear on Harper. Tyr hadn't seen or smelled that fear from Harper since their first months on board Andromeda. Now the fear of Nietzscheans was back. Tyr silently cursed the finding of the disk on Mantu. The tall Nietzschean hated to admit it but he had grown used to Harper and was even a little fond of the short engineer. Tyr chose not to react to Harper's fear so as not to make the situation worse. The Nietzschean planned to make himself scarce for awhile to give Harper time to sort out his feelings.  
  
Harper shook his head in confusion. The earther couldn't understand why he the sudden appearance of Tyr scared him. This wasn't the first time Harper had turned one of Andromeda's corners and almost bumped into Tyr. Harper was also always turning around to find the Neitzschean standing there silently watching, and it didn't make the earther jumpy. His first month on board Andromeda Tyr's habit of suddenly appearing out of nowhere freaked out the engineer. But Harper gradually began to trust Tyr and the fear subsided. Harper figured the return of his fear of Tyr and Nietzscheans must have had something to do with his nightmares. Harper decided to take Beka's advice and start a journal and write the first entry tonight. It couldn't hurt and it might just drive away his nightmares, the engineer figured. Anything was better than this.  
  
A few hours later Dylan called an impromptu meeting in the mess hall with all of the crew except Harper. Dylan had given explicit instructions that Harper was to have no knowledge of the meeting. Dylan wanted to discuss Harper's recovery with the rest of the crew without Harper being present. Harper still didn't know he had viewed the disk brought back from Mantu and had gone into a catatonic state.  
  
"Fortunately things have been relatively quiet lately, so I wanted to have this meeting to discuss Harper," Dylan began after waiting until everyone had been seated.  
  
A concerned look suddenly crossed Beka's face. "Don't tell us Harper has had a relapse?"  
  
Dylan shook his head, "No, Harper is fine. He's busy installing Rommie's new anti-virus program. I just thought we should talk about what caused Harper's sudden recovery."  
  
Beka relaxed a little and leaned back in her chair. Beka would never have forgiven herself if Harper had a relapse and was back in a catatonic state.  
  
"I didn't want to let on in front of him but I was rather surprised when our engineer went from looking like a statue to fixing the defense shields with no warning. Trance, you were with Harper when he first recovered. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Trance leaned shifted in her seat as she sipped a cup of coffee. "I can't say for sure why Harper recovered so suddenly, but I think I can give a fairly accurate guess."  
  
"Then by all means proceed," Tyr encouraged.  
  
Trance paused to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Harper came out of his catatonic state while we were attacked by the Capernan warship. Harper must have subconsciously known that Andromeda needed him to make repairs."  
  
"So you're saying that I am responsible for Harper's recovery. That Harper sensed I needed his assistance and that brought him around." AI Rommie concluded with a pleased expression on her face.  
  
Trance tone became serious. "Yes Rommie, I believe that Harper forgot about what he saw on the disk when he realized that there was work to be done. But I don't want to give you false hope. I didn't mean to imply that Harper is fully recovered or ever will recover fully. Harper has begun to have nightmares about his parents' death."  
  
Beka gave Trance a surprised look from across the table. Beka hadn't mentioned the nightmares to anybody yet.  
  
Dylan was just as puzzled as Beka. "Trance, how do you know Harper has had nightmares? Has he talked to you?"  
  
Trance shook her head. "No. I just had a feeling."  
  
Beka noticed that Dylan was about debate the issue with Trance and spoke up. "I don't know how you found out about Harper's nightmare Trance, but you're right. I promised Harper I wouldn't mention it to anybody but he did have a bad nightmare last night. He used to have them on the Maru so Rommie came and got me when she realized something was wrong with Harper."  
  
"Okay, I suppose nightmares shouldn't be entirely unexpected after what Harper saw on the disk," Dylan reasoned. "Is there anything else that I should know?"  
  
Tyr took a deep breath and proceeded to mention the incident when he and Harper met in the corridor earlier in the morning.  
  
Dylan frowned and suggested that Rommie increase the frequency of her scans on Harper and that Tyr keep his distance from the engineer for the time being. Tyr readily agreed, informing Dylan that he had already begun giving Harper some space. The meeting was then adjured as Rommie informed Dylan that Harper was nearly finished the anti-virus update.  
  
That afternoon after lunch Tyr found Beka sitting in the Maru staring at a flexi. He had come to ask to borrow the Maru to make a supply trip. The Nietzschean was surprised by smell fear coming from the blonde. Tyr had a sense that something was wrong.  
  
"I would let you borrow the Maru Tyr, but I had planned a supply run to San- Ska-Re myself. If you want to give me a list I'll be happy to pick up your supplies too."  
  
Tyr wasn't looking forward to making a supply run, but had a sense that Beka wasn't taking the Maru on a supply run.  
  
"That would save me a trip Beka, thank you. I will meet you back here with my list. How soon are you leaving?"  
  
Beka stood up and walked over to the first aid kit to give it a quick pre- flight check. "I'm on my way to tell Dylan now so let's say 15 minutes."  
  
"I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes then," Try agreed. "Beka, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Beka kept her composure and tried to act like she didn't know what Tyr was getting at. "Yeah, I'm sure I want to make a supply run. I need shampoo and cd's."  
  
"I'll be perfectly frank with you. I don't think you have any intention of going on a supply run Beka Valentine," Tyr stated as he leaned against the Maru's wall. "I believe your trip has something to do with Harper. I will not pry into your affairs and ask what your plans are. I will just wish you a safe journey."  
  
Beka closed the First Aid kit and turned to face the Nietzschean. "Thanks Tyr but I'm just going to San-Ska-Re on a supply run."  
  
Tyr merely stared at the blonde pilot. "If you insist Beka, but I hope you aren't making a grave mistake that will ruin your life. Please think about what I just said before you leave."  
  
"I will Tyr," Beka lied. Beka had made up her mind and there was she wasn't about to turn back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters. I am making no money off of this story.  
  
Title: Guilt and Consequences. It is a sequel to Haunted Past.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Andromeda began scanning her engineer as he worked on her Slipstream Drive. Everything came back normal, at least normal for a human who had grown up on Earth.  
  
Harper was humming as he worked when Dylan approached. Harper heard the High Guard captain approaching but being right in the middle of pulling off a coil didn't turn around. "Hey Dylan, I'll be with you in a sec. I just have to get this coil off."  
  
Dylan took a seat on the floor next to where the engineer was working and waited. Several seconds later Harper pulled his head out of a conduit and sat down next to the captain.  
  
The engineer picked up a can of Sparky from the floor and took a sip. He was worried about Beka. The blonde pilot was acting moody and Harper could tell she had been avoiding him. Beka even refused to talk the young engineer. When Harper walked into the same room and try to strike up a conversation Beka would mumble that she had to be somewhere or do something and leave the room. Beka had never acted that way towards Seamus Harper. Beka had always been there for Harper ever since he stowed away on the Maru. Had it really been 5 years since Beka took pity on a scared, skinny, hungry mudfoot?  
  
"Thanks for coming up here Dylan," Harper greeted with unusual quietness.  
  
"You're welcome. What's on your mind?" Dylan asked. He was hoping Harper was going to open up about the nightmare. It would be a good sign if it were true.  
  
Harper's expression belayed his concern as he set the soda can down. "I just noticed that Beka seemed on edge lately. I asked her if anything was wrong and she said she just a little stir crazy and needed to get out for a couple days. Dylan, I don't think Beka was telling the truth. I don't have any evidence, but I know Beka and my gut instinct says something else was bothering her."  
  
Dylan had spoken with Beka in the morning after noticing her sour mood. He had hoped he had talked to Beka before Harper noticed her attitude, but the engineer obviously knew her too well to miss it. When Dylan talked to her Beka said she needed some time away after what happened to Harper and Dylan consented. It wasn't doing Beka any good to stay on Andromeda, constantly confronted by her guilt. Having Beka go on a supply run would give Beka a convenient excuse. But Harper knew Beka too well not to have noticed his friend's moodiness. Now Dylan was forced to cover for Beka "I can appreciate your concern for Beka and frankly, I noticed she had been on edge as well and asked her if anything was bothering her. Beka's response was the same one she gave to you. So, unless you have any concrete proof that Beka was suffering from anything other than cabin fever, we'll have to take her at her word."  
  
Harper looked as if he was about to protest but held his tongue. Instead the young engineer merely shrugged and stood up. "If you say so Boss. I'm guessing you two already talked and that's why Beka went on the supply run when Tyr was supposed to go."  
  
Dylan nodded his head in agreement. "Well, if that's all you wanted to talk about then I had better go to my quarters. The Volpons weren't too happy about their vase being found in pieces. They want a complete report and the pieces sent to Volpon ASAP."  
  
Harper laughed at the joke. "Yeah, I can imagine those Volpons aren't happy campers. I almost feel sorry for the guy or guys that stole the vase."  
  
Dylan stood up and left Harper to his work, glad that the earther seemed to believe his lie about Beka. The captain didn't like lying to his crew, but what other choice did he have? None, Dylan reminded himself. Dylan couldn't tell Harper that Beka felt responsible for Harper going into a catatonic state and needed to get away from the engineer.  
  
Harper wished Beka would have confided in him what was bothering her. She had always been a good listener whenever the earther came to her with a problem. Harper wished Beka would let him return the favor. The young engineer followed after his captain and grabbed Dylan's right arm.  
  
Dylan stopped and turned to face the shorter man. "Yes Mr. Harper?"  
  
"Dylan, I'd like permission to go with Beka to San-Ska-Re. I think I might be able to get Beka to open up and tell me what's really bothering her," Harper pleaded.  
  
Dylan was going to have to think fast to keep Harper from becoming suspicious. Fortunately for Dylan, the High Guard captain was used to tap- dancing around issues when on diplomatic missions. And this was going to require some fancy footwork indeed. "Do you really think Beka can't take care of herself Mr. Harper? Look, I know how you feel. I'll admit I don't think Beka was being honest about her reasons for wanting to get away for awhile, but as much as we want to make her open up to us, we can't force her to. Beka is a big girl and can take care of herself. She wants some time alone so I think we should respect her wishes and give her some space."  
  
Harper started to protest, but Dylan raised a hand to stop the engineer. "I mean it Harper. If you choose to force the issue I will order you to stay away from Beka. I don't want to do it, so be reasonable."  
  
"Fine!" the engineer spat out. Before Dylan could say a word, Harper spun around and headed down the corridor, leaving the unfinished work behind.  
  
"I'm not finished Mr. Harper," Dylan called after the engineer, not really believing that it would stop the younger man.  
  
Not surprisingly, Harper continued on. For a moment Dylan considered calling AI Rommie and having her put the engineer under house arrest, but thought better of it. It would just make a bad situation worse. However, Dylan did order Rommie to keep track of Harper and not let the earther near the Maru. It wasn't going to be easy, but Dylan was going to do his level best to keep Harper from going after Beka and thus, from finding out about the disk found on Mantu.  
  
Harper stormed past Trance on his way back to engineering. Trance tried to strike up a conversation with the earther, but Harper just kept walking. Harper didn't intend to be rude, but he was in no mood to talk to anybody right now, even Trance.  
  
***  
  
Beka was on board the Eureka Maru going through her preflight check when Tyr stopped by with his supply list. Tyr made no further mention of his suspicions as to Beka's purpose for taking out the Maru.  
  
Beka was surprised how easily Tyr had relented. At first she was worried the Nietzschean was going to tell Dylan who would have tried to stop her. Beka didn't want to have to fight Dylan, but Beka would have been willing to fight the devil himself to get off Andromeda right now.  
  
Beka started up the Maru and guided the ship away from Andromeda. After getting a safe distance away from Andromeda, Beka set the ship on auto pilot and pulled out a flexi from her blue leather jacket. The blonde studied the flexi for a minute. Beka wanted to be sure she had read it right the first time. There was no way Beka Valentine was going to make a mistake; not now. This mission was too important. Beka read the flexi's information and confirmed that she had read it correctly the first time. The words on the flexi made her heart beat faster and her pulse raced. Beka couldn't believe her luck. Burko was still alive, having recently survived an assassination attempt by a rival for alpha male of the Puma Pride.  
  
Beka's mind raced with the images of Harper's parents being killed and what she was going to do to Burko. Leaning back in the pilot's seat, Beka let her mind wander. She thought of the many forms of torture she would soon be inflicting on the Nietzschean; each one more painful then the next. The blonde sighed deeply; it would still be too good for the monster.  
  
Beka shook her head and pushed the thoughts from her head for now and returned the flexi to her pocket. The blonde then reached over and disengaged the autopilot. Beka engaged the Maru's Slipstream Drive and made her way for Earth and revenge.  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters and am making no money off of this story. Boo hoo.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. Please continue to read and revue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Beka had even considered telling Harper about her plans and bringing him in on her revenge mission. But that would have meant also telling Harper about the disk and his reaction to it. Right now Beka didn't have the courage to tell Harper, knowing she was to blame for Harper having to see the death of his parents on that disk. Maybe someday the time would be right and Beka would find the courage.  
  
A few minutes later Beka exited the slipstream and shut off the slipstream drive. She looked out of Maru's window and stared at Earth. It was a rather beautiful planet when viewed from this distance. From this distance nobody could see the ugliness that was on the planet's surface.  
  
***  
  
Trance was about to go after Harper when Dylan called her over. Trance took a last look back at the engineer before trotting over to her captain.  
  
Dylan looked down at the golden alien and saw the compassion in her eyes. "Trance, I need your help with Harper."  
  
"Of course, I'll do anything to help Harper," Trance promised.  
  
Dylan smiled down at the alien. "Good. You might have noticed that Harper is upset right now. Beka is going off on a supply run and Harper is suspicious that something is bothering her. I reaffirmed to Harper the excuse Beka gave him, but Harper still didn't buy it."  
  
Trace frowned at the High Guard captain. "Harper knows Beka too well to be fooled. I imagine Harper wants to go with Beka."  
  
Dylan nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair. "He did. That's why he's was upset just now. I would like you to talk to Harper and see if you can get him to talk about his nightmare. I don't know what his nightmare was about last night, but I bet it will come back tonight. Harper is worried about Beka and I think that might trigger another nightmare. If that happens Harper will need somebody to talk to with Beka gone."  
  
The golden skinned alien smiled sweetly at Dylan as she protested. "Dylan, I don't believe I am the one Harper should be confiding in. Harper has always trusted Beka and confided in her the most of any of us and I can't replace Beka as his confidant. I think you should let Harper go with Beka."  
  
Dylan glared at Trance. He didn't know what to say. Dylan was trying to keep Harper and Beka apart and now Trance had just suggested the opposite. "Trance, I don't think it's a good idea to let Harper see Beka right now. Beka is tearing her guts out with guilt over finding the disk on Mantu. Seeing Harper will only make her guilt worse. I can only imagine what the consequence of that would be and I don't want to see Beka hurting any more than she already is."  
  
Trance understood Dylan's dilemma. The golden woman didn't like seeing Beka hurting and didn't want to her hurt even more. She didn't want Harper to be reminded that he had seen his parents' death on the disk either. But Trance knew what had to be done. "Dylan, trust me. The only person who can help ease Beka's guilt is Harper. Ever since Harper joined Beka's crew, Beka has always been there for Harper when he needed her. Now she needs him and you won't let him. How do you think he feels? Beka isn't going away to deal with her guilt, she's running away from her guilt."  
  
The High Guard captain thought a moment and had to admit Trance had a point and not the point at the tip of her dainty ears. Before Dylan could respond to the alien woman Holo Rommie materialized in front of him.  
  
"Dylan, my sensors have detected slipstream. Beka has already left for San- Ska-Re," the hologram announced.  
  
Trance sighed and looked at the floor. She had hoped she was in time. "Dylan, I don't think Beka is going to San-Ska-Re."  
  
The High Guard officer looked at Trance and was about question the alien, but thought better of it. Instead, Dylan turned to Holo Rommie. "Let's see if you're right Trance. Rommie where is Beka headed?"  
  
The hologram blinked several times as she retrieved the necessary data. "My sensors indicate the Maru traveled the slipstream to Earth."  
  
Trance's eyes betrayed the feeling of sadness she was feeling. Trance had wanted to be wrong but knew she wasn't. The alien knew that Beka taking the Eureka Maru to Earth would only lead to trouble.  
  
Dylan looked back to the golden-skinned woman, surprised that her face was absent a smug look. That could only mean Trance was worried and if Trance was worried then Dylan decided it was time for him to start worrying as well. "Why would Beka go to Earth? And more importantly, why would she lie about it?"  
  
Holo Rommie merely frowned at the question. She had her suspicions, but before she could enlighten her captain, Dylan appeared to have figured it out.  
  
"I think I just came up with a reason why Beka would lie about taking the Maru to Earth, and I don't like it. Beka is after revenge is she Trance?"  
  
Trance looked down at deck below her feet. "I'm afraid our Beka plans to attempt to kill Burko."  
  
Dylan clenched his fists. Beka could be so stubborn and infuriating. "Killing Burko won't take away the guilt she's feeling."  
  
Trance had to agree. "This is not the way I had hoped Beka would deal with her guilt. I was hoping I we all could convince her in time. This is why I wanted Harper to speak with Beka."  
  
Dylan grabbed Trance by the arm and started walking. "Maybe it's still  
not too late."  
  
Dylan led Trance down the back down the corridor in the same direction  
he had last seen  
Harper disappear.  
  
***  
  
Harper was heading for the docking bay when AI Rommie caught up with him. Harper was about to tell the avatar to take a flying leap off of herself when Rommie spoke up first.  
  
Rommie knew what she had to say wouldn't improve the engineer's mood but decided to go ahead. Harper would find out soon enough anyway. "Harper Beka has already left on the Maru,"  
  
Harper looked as if he would attack the AI at any second. Dylan and Trance arrived just then, distracting Harper from his anger.  
  
"Mr. Harper, I'm going to need you to go on a mission right away," The captain announced.  
  
Harper really didn't feel like going on a mission right now and was planning to tell Dylan where the High Guard captain could stick the mission. "I'm sorry Dylan, but you're gonna have to get somebody else to go. Right now I have my own mission."  
  
"How do you know your mission and mine aren't the same?" Dylan asked.  
  
AI Rommie and Harper shared confused looks, but Trance looked as if she knew what the captain was up to.  
  
Finally Harper figured what Dylan had meant. "You mean you're giving me permission to go after Beka?" He had expected Dylan to argue like the captain had earlier. Harper looked at Trance and just knew his golden goddess had something to do with it.  
  
Dylan nodded his head which earned him a stern look from AI Rommie. Rommie was protective of her crew, especially her engineer.  
  
"Great. I'll get a slipfighter and be in San-Ska-Re in no time," Harper enthused.  
  
Dylan sighed deeply. This wasn't going to be easy to explain. "Harper, Beka didn't go to San-Ska-Re. She went to Earth."  
  
"Dylan, Are you sure Harper should go?" Rommie questioned. "I didn't have a very favorable impression of Earth my last visit there with Harper. If the Nietzscheans capture Harper they would execute him."  
  
"They'd have to catch me first Rom-Doll," Harper retorted smugly. He didn't care how many Nietzscheans he had to face to help Beka. Suddenly, a frown crossed the engineer's face a question came to his mind. "Dylan, why would Beka take the Maru to Earth and lie about where she was going?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Beka. Now don't just stand there Mr. Harper; you have a mission so get a move on," Dylan ordered the engineer. Dylan mentally berated himself. The High Guard captain wasn't in the habit of passing the buck like that.  
  
Harper didn't need any further motivation and left his three crewmates as he quickly made his way to the slipstream fighters. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda so please don't sue. I'm not making anything off of this story so it wouldn't do any good to sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you have reviewed the previous chapters. Please continue to R&R.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Beka shut off the slipstream drive and punched a few buttons. The face of a Nietzschean Uber appeared on the Maru's view screen as she reached the perimeter security. Beka had her cover already figured out by now so there was no need to panic. Beka planned on telling the Nietzschean authorities she was a spacer pirate looking to score a salvage run. Just like the "good ole days."  
  
"State your name and purpose," The Nietzschean Uber directed with cool authority.  
  
"Rafaela Murvin," Beka lied. Giving her real name may attract unwanted attention. It wasn't a secret that Harper was now Andromeda's engineer and Burko would be able to connect Beka Valentine to Seamus Harper. "I'm here regarding a salvage job."  
  
The Nietzschean Uber cast Beka a disapproving look. "You are going to have to be more specific than that. Where are you planning to land and who are you going to see about this salvage job."  
  
Beka gave the name of a Than she had dealt with the last time she came to Earth for a salvage job. That was the first time she met Seamus Harper. "Solar Eclipse Descending."  
  
The Uber still didn't look pleased and called one of his assistants over and the two Nietzscheans had a whispered discussion. After a minute or two the Uber addressed Beka. "You may proceed to land in Boston Ms. Murvin. There you will be issued the required visitor identification card. You will keep it with you and show it to any Nietzschean Defense Force soldier who requests to see it."  
  
"No problem," Beka replied, as she ended the transmission. "Jerk!" she muttered to herself.  
  
The blonde pilot guided the Maru to a smooth landing near Boston Harbor. As soon as Beka landed and went through the routine of getting her visitor ID from the Nietzscheans. Beka looked down at the picture on her ID and frowned. Why do ID pictures always come out looking like a mug shot? Beka thought to herself.  
  
Beka went through the motions of looking up Solar Eclipse Descending at his so-called office. The Than seemed pleasantly surprised to see Beka and ushered her inside. The two quickly began discussing old times. After the small talk was finished Beka got to the point of her visit.  
  
"The Nietzscheans are still uptight about security I see. The alpha leader must still be the same guy as last time I was here," Beka remarked casually as she finished the meal her host had offered. Beka was hoping the Than would unintentionally provide some information  
  
"Yes, Alpha Burko has recently survived an assassination attempt and has stepped up security," the Emerald Than informed as he began clearing the small table.  
  
Beka tried not to appear too interested in the news. She had to keep the tone casual. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised about the assassination attempt. Being the alpha male of a Nietzschean pride is not the safest job around."  
  
Solar Eclipse chuckled as he returned to his seat. "You are quite right my dear. Now tell me, why are you hiding your identity? You are not in any legal trouble are you?"  
  
Beka laughed at the question. "No, not in the least. I just have reliable information that a former business acquaintance named Gerentex is here on Earth. He owes me some money and I'm here to collect. I thought if I used a fake name he wouldn't catch on that I'm here. By the way, thanks for vouching for me and not telling the Ubers."  
  
"You are welcome Beka. I owed you a favor, remember?" Solar Eclipse replied.  
  
Beka smiled at the thought of the favor she had done for Solar Eclipse. It really wasn't much. Solar Eclipse needed a few illegal supplies which meant they were hard to get. Beka agreed to do run in return for a future favor. "You don't owe me on that favor any more Solar Eclipse. It was paid up years ago."  
  
"I have heard of Gerentex but I don't recall hearing of him being here on Earth," Solar Eclipse remarked, changing the subject.  
  
Beka shrugged as she got up from her chair. "It may be a wild goose chase, but I have to following the lead. It means a lot if I can get the money out of that rat face. Well, thank you for your hospitality Solar Eclipse. I better get going before Rat Face leaves this rock."  
  
Solar Eclipse smiled and shook Beka's hand. "It was a pleasure Ms. Valentine. I am sorry I did not have any salvage jobs available for you."  
  
Beka returned the Than's smile. "That's okay Solar Eclipse. I just thought since I was here on Earth I would see if you had anything going on."  
  
"Well hopefully next time I see you I will have a job for you and the Eureka Maru," Solar Eclipse as he walked Beka to the door. "It has been far too long since your last visit Ms. Valentine. Please wait so long before returning."  
  
"I'll try not to Solar Eclipse. Thank you again," Beka said as she hugged the Than.  
  
***  
  
Harper maneuvered the slipstream fighter off of Andromeda more quickly than he should have, but he knew Rommie would forgive him. No harm no foul he figured. Minutes later the engineer engaged the slipstream drive and was navigating the slipstream to Earth. How the young engineer hated the place. If it weren't for Beka, Harper would be happy to never return. It wasn't as if the engineer had any family left there since his cousin Brendan led the uprising against the Nitezschean Ubers.  
  
Harper managed to sneak the slipfighter past the Nietzschean authorities the same way he had done with the Maru when he visited his cousin Brendan for the last time. The engineer had devised a stealth device that would keep the Nietzscheans from seeing the ship. Harper could then land the slipfighter anywhere on the planet without it being seen, even by sensitive scanners. Unfortunately, Harper hadn't yet perfected the technology to work on anything larger than the Maru.  
  
Harper hoped Beka wouldn't meet the same fate as Brendan. The Nietzscheans wouldn't be kind if they found out the blonde spacer came from the Andromeda. Well, Seamus Harper to the rescue as usual. The young man thought to himself.  
  
Harper unbuckled his seatbelt and reached out to the console in front of him. After tapping a button the display screen came to life. "Okay show daddy Seamus what you can do and find Beka."  
  
Harper stared at the display screen on the slipfighter for a few seconds before it gave him the information he wanted. "That's a good a good girl." Suddenly a worried frown crossed the young man's face. "Boston huh? Now why would Beka go to Boston? She doesn't even know anybody there." Harper shrugged off the thought. Right now where Beka was and going and why wasn't important. What was important was finding the blonde pilot and bring her back onto Andromeda.  
  
Harper opened the hatch walked down the ramp. When he was far enough distance away from the slipfighter, Harper pulled metal rectangle object from his pants pocket and pushed a button. The hatch to the slipfighter closed and the vehicle seemed to disappear from sight.  
  
Harper walked along the edge of town taking care to keep out of sight of any Nietzscheans. Andromeda's engineer was still wanted by the Ubers. The Ubers had long memories and were sure to have kept their records regarding a certain mudfoot named Seamus Harper.  
  
Harper found a manhole cover and found a good hiding place from where he could stake out the sewer. Harper knew it wasn't safe to let anybody see him go down the manhole. The young man learned in his childhood on Earth that the walls have ears and eyes. For a mudfoot living on Earth paranoia was a virtue.  
  
***  
  
Beka headed for the Maru and grabbed some supplies she would need for her secret mission. A gauss gun and some small explosives Harper had designed should do the trick. The explosives were a last resort and the gauss gun was for self defense. Beka wasn't going to let Burko die quickly in an explosion or by a shot from a gauss gun.  
  
The blonde pilot went about finding a rental station where she could rent some ground transportation. Beka asked a few Nietzscheans who pointed her to a run down building a few blocks up the street. Beka was in the process of renting transportation to take her to Burko's compound where she planned to begin trailing the Nietzschean in preparation for the kidnapping. Beka was haggling over the rental price of a hovercraft when she spied a group of five Nietzschean Ubers entering the building. Beka tried to keep her composure as she pretended not to be interested in the Ubers.  
  
The group of the Ubers stopped in front of Beka. "Are you Rafaela Murvin?" One of them asked.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" Beka asked with surprise, hoping she looked innocent enough.  
  
"You will come with us," the Uber ordered as the others aimed their gauss guns at her.  
  
Beka reluctantly left the building and was roughly shoved into an official Uber hovercraft. "Would one of you mind telling me where you're taking me and why?"  
  
"Quiet! You will speak only when spoken to," barked the Uber that had spoken to Beka earlier.  
  
That did it. Beka had just lost control of her temper. "Look Mr. Whatever Your Name Is. I have a right to know."  
  
"Shut up!" the Uber shouted as he slapped Beka with the back of his fist. The Uber sitting on the other side of Beka punched her in the stomach. The two continued beating Beka until she lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
As soon as the area was clear of humans and Nietzscheans Harper removed the manhole cover and climbed partly down the ladder. He made sure to replace the manhole cover, making as little noise as possible.  
  
Harper made his way down the ladder and hopped down into the slimy water. The young man suddenly remembered why he didn't like the sewers. Not only was the water foul but the rats and roaches were everywhere.  
  
Harper got a quarter mile down the tunnel when it branched off to the left and right. The engineer had no sooner taken the fork to the left when his head felt like it exploded. Immediately everything went black as the engineer slipped into blackness of unconsciousness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer alert! I do not nor have I ever owned Andromeda or its characters. Don't' sue. It would be worth it anyway.  
  
Thank you to all of you who have posted reviews. Hey Ellysa, where's your review. Have you been reading this thing lately? Ha ha.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
On the Andromeda Dylan looked up Trance in Hydroponics and found the golden skinned woman in pruning a plant with deep purple flowers. Dylan remembered Trance mentioning that purple was her favorite color.  
  
Trance knew something was on the captain's mind if he would make it a point of visiting hydroponics as it wasn't his favorite place. "Hi Dylan, did you here from Beka or Harper?"  
  
"No, I don't expect hear from either one of them until they get a safe distance from Earth," Dylan answered as he smelled one of the purple flowers.  
  
Trance studied the tall high guard captain as she waited for Dylan to explain his reason for visiting hydroponics. "Then why the visit to hydroponics? I'm not complaining, but I have a feeling you aren't just here to smell the flowers."  
  
Dylan sighed and sat on the edge of a table. "I wonder if I did the right thing. I should know Beka well enough to have known that she would try to deal with her guilt in a Beka Valentine way. I should never have fallen for her line about wanting to go to San-Ska-Re."  
  
Trance stopped pruning the plant and frowned. "You're not psychic Dylan. Yes there were signs, but nobody, not even you, can be expected to notice every indication of something going wrong."  
  
"I would have suspected what Beka was up to if I hadn't been so preoccupied with Vantuan diplomacy. Sometimes it's hard to see the forest for the trees," Dylan admitted, angry at his lapse in judgment.  
  
The golden skinned alien walked over to the captain and stood inches in front of him. Dylan, I won't tell you how to do your job. I'll just remind you that you that even though you are a High Guard captain, you can't make every decision for your crew. They will make some choices themselves, and those choices may not always be the best ones."  
  
Dylan smiled and grabbed Trance's hands in his. "Thanks Trance. That doesn't mean I still won't worry about Harper and Beka though. It's part of my job."  
  
"You're welcome. Now I have plants I need to tend to,' Trance reminded.  
  
Dylan left Trance alone in Hydroponics and returned to his quarters. The High Guard captain began playing a game of Go in an effort to get his mind off of his two missing crew members.  
  
****  
  
Beka awoke sitting in a chair with her arms bound behind her. The blonde was feeling like she had just had been hit by a space freighter. Both of her sides were sore and her jaw was throbbing. As Beka tried opened her eyes she realized her right eye was swollen shut. Out of her good left eye Beka could see the Uber who had arrested her. He was sitting in a chair across the interrogation room, waiting for the blonde woman to regain consciousness.  
  
"Welcome back Ms. Murvin, or shall I say Valentine?" the head Uber greeted with a smirk on his face.  
  
No big surprise there. Beka had assumed the Ubers knew who she was when they took her into custody. "So what is it you want?"  
  
The Head Uber grinned devilishly as walked approached Beka and stood over her. "I want to know what you are doing her on Earth. If you were merely looking for a cargo run you wouldn't have used a false name."  
  
"I would if I was also trying to get the money that a certain former employer was supposed to pay me and didn't," Beka retorted through the pain shooting from her jaw.  
  
Head Uber slapped Beka's jaw with the back of his hand, opening a cut with a boneblade. "That is a clever ruse, but a ruse nonetheless. Now tell me why you are really here,"  
  
Beka had a few choice words for the Uber, but decided to keep them to herself. Instead she settled for not saying anything. That angered Head Uber just as much as if Beka had made a smart aleck remark. Head Uber punched Beka in the stomach, smiling. A few more punches to her face and stomach and Beka was out cold again.  
  
****  
  
Harper woke up and blinked his eyes, trying to get them to focus. As his eyes regained their focus, Harper realized that the object in front of him was a human mail. To Harper's relief, the dark haired man was a fellow mudfoot and not a Nitetzschean. Harper studied the mudfoot for a few moments and realized that the man looked familiar. A second later the engineer realized why. "Alfie?"  
  
"Welcome back Shay," Alfie greeted.  
  
Harper sat up and pushed back the pain throbbing in his head. "Of course I know you Alfie, it's me, Seamus. Now you can take your hand away from your knife."  
  
Alfie hadn't even realized his hand was wrapped around the knife's handle and quickly released his grip on the knife. "Seamus Harper you old dog."  
  
Harper gently nodded his head. "Yeah Alfie, it really me, Seamus Harper in the flesh. If it's not too much trouble would you mind filling me in on what happened to me?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Me and my gang ambushed you here in the sewer. I'm sorry Shay, but I didn't know it was you until Tony had already walloped you with a stick."  
  
Harper rubbed the bump that had formed on the back of his head and winced slightly. "Well, no harm no foul guess."  
  
"I thought I never expected to see you again Shay. What brings you back her to Earth?" Alfie questioned.  
  
Harper tried standing up but fell back onto the floor. Alfie quickly grabbed the Harper and leaned the engineer against the cold concrete wall behind them.  
  
"Guess I got up to fast," Harper remarked casually. "I came here looking for a spacer. She's blonde, about a couple inches taller than me. Have you seen her?"  
  
Alfie ginned broadly. "A female spacer huh? She must be special if you'd come all the way back to this godforsaken rock looking for her."  
  
Harper returned his friend's smile. "Yeah she's special, but not in the way you're thinking. Beka's the spacer who plucked me off of this rock and gave me a job as her engineer."  
  
Alfie sat down next to Harper on the hard, damp concrete floor. "I see. So, the guardian angel you've been telling Brendan about is named Beka huh?"  
  
Harper stretched his legs straight out in front of him saying, "Have you heard anything about where she is? I tracked her as far as Boston but I lost her after that."  
  
Alfie rested his head against the concrete wall behind him. The young man tried remembering any rumors he had heard within the past few days. "Ya know I did hear a rumor that the Ubers took some female spacer in for questioning. It could be your guardian angel."  
  
Harper was becoming more concerned for Beka, if that was possible. The Ubers were famous in the refugee camps for their rough form of questioning. Most of those who were taken in for questioning didn't come out of the Uber detention facilities alive. "Do you know where they took the spacer?"  
  
Alfie shook his head. "No. I just heard that some people saw a group of Ubers shove a spacer into an official vehicle. I'm sorry Shay. I wish I could be of more help."  
  
"That's okay Alfie. Where did the Ubers grab the spacer?"  
  
"On the main drag where they got all the tourist traps," Alfie informed.  
  
Harper tried to think through the drums pounding in his head. "That means they took her to Uber Station 3."  
  
Alfie grabbed Harper's arm as the engineer tried standing up. Harper wobbled a bit but soon steadied himself.  
  
"You're gonna go try an' break your spacer out of an Uber jail, aren't ya?"  
  
Harper nodded at his friend. The engineer was going to rescue Beka and a few Nietzschean Ubers weren't going to stand in his way.  
  
Alfie shook his head in disbelief. "You won't make it Shay. You'll just end up get caught like your spacer girlfriend."  
  
"First off, Beka's not my girlfriend," Harper protested. "Second, I'm willing to take a chance on getting caught."  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" Alfie remarked as he rubbed his fingers through his greasy hair.  
  
Harper chuckled at his friend. "You won't get any argument there bud."  
  
"You want some help?" the mudfoot offered.  
  
"Now who's crazy?" Harper joked. "Seriously though, thanks but I better do this alone. I don't want anybody else dying at the hand of the Ubers cuz of me."  
  
"Then you go get your spacer friend and head for the stars Shay. And don't come back till ya can bring a whole armada ships with ya and kick some Uber but. Ya hear?" Alfie warned.  
  
Alfie patted Harper on the back and the two hugged briefly before Harper picked up his backpack. Harper had stashed some shrillers and assorted other goodies in it and was glad Alfie didn't leave it behind when he took the engineer back to Alfie's hideout.  
  
Alfie watched as Harper disappeared down the sewer tunnel. Alfie worried that this would be the last time he would ever see his friend. 


	6. Chapter 6

The usual disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters, so don't sue. 'Nuff said.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all of you readers who have posted reviews. Keep letting me know how I'm doing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Beka felt cool water splash on her face. It was Head Uber's wake up call no doubt. The blonde tried to keep still, despite the freezing cold water dripping from her hair. Beka's tactics didn't work. Head Uber kept poking her with one of his bone blades and Beka guessed he wasn't going stop until she opened her eyes. Or her one good eye anyway.  
  
"Wake up little spacer princess," Head Uber cooed.  
  
Beka was about to call the Uber a few choice words but thought better of it. Antagonizing her torturer just wasn't smart. "Alright, I'm awake."  
  
Head Uber flashed his teeth at Beka and put a bone blade to her nick. "Now you will tell me who sent you here."  
  
Beka barely heard the question through the pounding in her head. She would have been able to guess the question anyway. Interrogations were so predictable. "I came on my own and by myself, Uber."  
  
"Liar!" Head Uber shouted before he cut her nick with the bone blade.  
  
She hardly even flinched when it happened. Everything else hurt too much for her to feel the long thin cut. "It's not gonna work Uber. You can smack me around 'til your arm falls off and I won't tell you any more cuz I told you everything already."  
  
Head Uber was getting angrier now, if that was possible. Gone was his perpetual smirk. It was replaced by a scowl. "I grow weary of this game Ms. Valentine. I know you came here with an agenda. You would be wise to tell me what it is."  
  
"I grow weary of this line of questioning too Uber. I told you the truth so either kill me or let me go," Beka replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"You keep calling me Uber. That is a Kludge term for us, their Nietzschean protectors. Why are you using a Kludge word?" Head Uber snarled.  
  
Beka prepared for a blow from the Nietzschean that never came. Then the blonde realized why. Head Uber wanted Beka awake for a change so she could talk.  
  
"You're helping the Kludges aren't you Spacer Princess. You would be wise to tell me their names their plans. What are the names of the Kludge rebel leaders and what are their targets?" Head Uber demanded.  
  
Beka looked into Head Uber's cold, dark eyes as the Nietzschean put his bone blade to Beka's throat again.  
  
"I will not repeat the question again. You will answer me," Head Uber demanded as he pressed the bone blade harder against Beka's throat. The Nietzschean's free hand squeezed Beka's throat, making it difficult for her to breath.  
  
"I am not helping any Kludges, Uber," Beka answered between gasps of breath. Her voice was now raspy. The blonde pilot was so thirsty right now she it was all she could do to keep from begging for a drink.  
  
Head Uber kept up the torture session for another two hours asking the same questions over and over. The session ended finally when Head Uber called to one of the guards stationed on the other side of the metal door.  
  
Head Uber left the small room without warning. Beka was left alone in the room still tied up to the wooden chair. Left alone with her thoughts, images of Burko killing Harper's parents play through her mind. Anger kept Beka going when she felt ready to give in to the pain and just let go and jump into the blackness that surrounded her.  
  
***  
  
Harper cursed as he stumbled over a drug addict sleeping off the high in the sewer. The engineer regained his balance and looked down at the filthy wretch lying at his feet. The addict was too strung out to even wake up at the commotion Harper had caused. This was one of the reasons why the engineer made a vow to leave Earth some 6 years earlier. The death, destruction and filthy ruined lives had become too much for Seamus Harper to see day after day.  
  
Harper continued on to the Uber detention center trying to keep a low profile by avoiding even the humans that lived in the sewers. A half hour later Harper was at the desired manhole exit; the one near the detention center. The engineer climbed up the metal ladder, sending a rat scurrying for cover in the process. "Ew! And to think I used to think of you guys as a tasty meal," he muttered out loud.  
  
At the top of the ladder Harper waited to push off the manhole cover, listening for footsteps and voices. He paused as two Nietzscheans carried on a conversation above. Harper knew by the tone of conversation that they were Nietzscheans and were talking about a rash of thefts of antibiotics. The medicines would bring a princely sum on the black market.  
  
Harper's impatience made the discussion seem like it lasted for hours when in reality only ten minutes or so had passed. As soon as the two Nietzscheans left, Harper listened for any further signs of any life forms on the concrete above. Satisfied that it was safe to go above ground, Harper pushed the manhole cover aside and climbed onto the back alley above.  
  
An electrified fence with barbed wire surrounded the detention facility holding Beka. Harper studied it from a safe distance. He made mental notes of the number of guards and where they were posted. The engineer also took note of the shift changes and everything else that he considered relevant. Harper was anxious to begin the Beka Rescue Mission, or BRM, as he called had named it, but knew better than to go into it blind. Harper had lost too many friends in raids on Nietzscheans strongholds due to lack of planning.  
  
A Nietzschean guard almost spotted Harper a half hour later when making rounds. Lessons learned from years of evading capture suddenly came back to Harper. Lying on the ground under some ground cover, the engineer held his breath and forced his heartbeat to slow. Harper hated having to always be on guard and the paranoia it caused. The mudfoot only started to relax once he began feeling safe onboard the Andromeda.  
  
After finishing his stakeout, Harper headed back for the sewers and the same tunnel alcove he had once called home. Settling down to begin forming a rescue plan, Harper looked at the initials SZH scratched into the wall next to him. Yup, home sweet home, the engineer thought to himself.  
  
Around two hours later the engineer had finally come up with a rescue plan he felt was feasible. Harper gathered up his backpack of shrillers and pipe bombs and other munitions he would need. The engineer climbed back once more into the topside world. He didn't have to worry about Nietzschean Ubers now. The Magog had replaced them as the main danger, as they always did in the pre dawn hours. Harper knew that the Magog activity would give him some needed diversion. The engineer just hoped he didn't run into any of the Magog himself. Harper shivered, thinking of his past Magog larvae infestation.  
  
As if on cue, the Magog began their attacks on the humans, Nietzscheans, and any other life forms that happened to be in their way. Harper could hear the screams as bodies were ripped apart by Magog claws and teeth. The mudfoot pushed those sounds from his mind. There's nothing you can do for them Seamus, he told himself.  
  
Harper slipped inside the fence without being noticed or electrocuted. An old inner tube placed on the fence protected the mudfoot as he scaled the fence. Now the engineer was halfway to his goal. Harper pulled out a few shrillers set them on the ground before slipping into the shadows, just in time to avoid being detected by the guard made his rounds along the fence. Harper knew the blind spots of the surveillance cameras and used it to his advantage as he approached the main building. On cue, the sound of shrillers filled the air. Nietzschean guards held their ears, moaning in pain.  
  
Harper cautiously avoided detection by the guards and found the room that housed the computer system that ran the complex. Harper pulled out a wire from the small pouch attached to his belt and inserted one end into his dataport. The other end was inserted into the computer system that ran the complex. The engineer easily and swiftly programmed a virus that disabled the computer system.  
  
Amid all of the confusion Harper proceeded to make a search for Beka. The mudfoot pulled out a homemade grenade, pulled the pin and sent it tumbling down the stairs. The resulting explosion took out all but one of the guards posted outside the jail cells. Harper quietly walked down a flight of stairs and put his ear to the solid metal doors which had withstood the grenade explosions.  
  
Most of the cells were empty, but he could hear some faint breathing on the other side of the fourth door he tried. Harper used his dataport to crack the lock's code. Harper readied his gauss gun and pushed open the door. The engineer was prepared for any number of Nietzscheans to be on the other side but was relieved to find none.  
  
In the middle of the room, tied to a wooden chair was Beka Valentine. Harper gasped at the sight of his battered friend.  
  
Beka looked up and made her eyes focus on her visitor. She managed a horse- voiced reply upon recognizing her friend. "Harper. You shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Of course I should have. You're my friend and boss. Now put an arm around me and we'll get outta here," the engineer instructed as he carefully help Beka stand up.  
  
Harper and Beka manage to only get a few steps closer to the door when Head Uber appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Well, what have we here? A Kludge coming to rescue the Space Princess," Head Uber growled with delight. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters. I am making no money off of this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all reviewers. Your reviews mean a lot. Please keep posting those reviews like good fan fiction readers. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Aw crud!" Harper exclaimed as he let his gauss gun fall to the stone floor.  
  
Head Uber hit Harper square on the jaw, sending the engineer and Beka sprawling onto the floor. The Nietzschean grabbed Harper by the hair and jerked the Earther up to a standing position. The engineer grimaced as his head jerked back.  
  
Head Uber laughed at the mudfoot's pain. He now had a new plaything to torture. "If you are a prime example of the Kludge rebels then we Nietzscheans have nothing to worry about  
  
Harper let out a chuckle. "You underestimate us Uber. That'll be your downfall. You Nietzscheans are so totally arrogant that you think nobody can measure up to your kind. You're the pathetic ones Uber!"  
  
Head Uber kicked Harper so hard the engineer flew backwards and struck the wall behind him. Harper landed on the stone floor with a loud thud that sent him into unconsciousness.  
  
Beka had lifted her head and watched the assault on her friend. The blonde lunged for Head Uber with a ferocious primal growl. The Nietzschean saw the attack and pivoted on one heel while punching Beka at the same time.  
  
Head Uber laughed an evil guttural laugh before calling out for some guards. Three Nietzschean guards appeared a minute later, looking as if they had been having a rough time dealing with Harper's little toys.  
  
"Take the Kludge to one of the other cells and tie him up!" Head Uber growled. Head  
  
Harper was taken to the cell across the hall and to the right of Beka's. While one guard held Harper, the other two went about lifting the engineer's arms above his head. Both of Harper's wrists were then encased in shackles which were hanging from the ceiling by thick metal chains. Harper was now dangling off the floor, hanging by his wrists.  
  
Head Uber came in the cell to check on the work. The Nietzschean watched Harper swinging in mid air and let out a snort of mild satisfaction. Head Uber stepped up to a still unconscious Harper and gave him a nudge that sent the engineer swinging.  
  
The Nietzschean Head Uber left to check on Beka, leaving Harper to the mercy of the three guards.  
  
By now the sun was beginning to show itself but there was no indication of that in the darks cells. The Nietzscheans deliberately kept the rooms dark in order to give the prisoners a feeling of disorientation.  
  
Beka was still unconscious when Head Uber came into her cell. Head Uber shook his head. These two humans were such inferior and fragile specimens. The Nietzschean decided that his female prisoner was satisfactorily tied up in the same manner as her would-be rescuer.  
  
An hour later Harper and Beka woke up in their respective cells. Each one glanced around the room, looking for the other. Head Uber and his goons were the only ones to greet them.  
  
The guards watched over Beka like hawks. Even with her blurred vision, Beka could tell they were just itching to get their grubby paws on her. They were growling and smiling at her the whole time.  
  
Head Uber decided to start his little chat session with Harper, since the engineer was a new arrival. "Welcome my little Kludge. Feeling a little sore are we?"  
  
Harper glared at the Nietzschean, but resisted the urge to make one of his trademark smart remarks and kept silent. The engineer had been through this situation before and now was sizing up his captor.  
  
"What? You have nothing to say, not even your name?" Head Uber snarled as he put a boneblade up to Harper's throat.  
  
Harper bit his tongue, forcing himself to remain silent. His Nietzschean captor scowled and made a razor thin cut along the engineer's throat. Harper now had a cut to match Beka's.  
  
Head Uber backed turned around and grabbed two electrical cords that were plugged in to the socket in the left wall. The Nietzschean turned on the electrical switch before bringing the cords within inches of Harper's body.  
  
"Now Kludge, what is your name and what are the names of your rebel friends?" Head Uber demanded with a growl.  
  
"Bite me Uber!" Harper yelled, against his better judgment.  
  
The Nietzschean Uber used his boneblades to rip open Harper's shirt. The raw ends of the two electrical cords were placed against Harper's exposed chest, causing the mudfoot to jerk violently against the electrical shock.  
  
I definitely remember this and it still hurts big time, Harper thought to himself.  
  
Head Uber laughed heartily. How Harper hated the Nietzschean laugh. They all sounded the same. Just like the laugh of the Alpha that killed his parents.  
  
The Nietzschean grabbed Harper's hair, jerking his head back. "Are you ready to talk to me Kludge and give me the answers I require?"  
  
Harper merely looked the Uber in the eyes and spit in his face. Head Uber flinched, and then brought the electrical cables closer to the engineer. The mudfoot gritted his teeth and prepared for a second shock.  
  
This second shock lasted longer until Harper blacked out into unconsciousness again. Head Uber let a grunt of annoyance. "You pathetic Kludge; you can't even last more than a couple minutes through one of my sessions."  
  
In her cell Beka waited for the Nietzschean Uber to return. The whole time she was mentally berating herself for letting Harper get captured. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The whole mission went to pot. She imagined all the things the Ubers were doing to her friend. It just wasn't fair. Tears of frustration streamed down the blonde pilot's face. She didn't care if the Ubers saw her crying. She didn't care if she showed them weakness. Beka now was willing to just let Head Uber kill her, ending things for good.  
  
Head Uber came back to her cell in time to see Beka's tears. "What's the matter Space Princess? Can't you take our Nietzschean line of questioning?"  
  
"Oh I can take it just fine Uber. You better not hurt my friend or there won't be a big enough rock for you to crawl under," Beka answered in a voice that was now barely audible.  
  
The Nietzschean Uber's ears were sensitive enough to hear the spacer's reply and slapped her with the back of his hand. As her head jerked to the side, Beka could see the door to cell slowly open. Beka didn't let on what she was witnessing; she continued to stare at the Nietzschean.  
  
Head Uber was now seething with rage. "That is not an answer I will accept. Who and where are the rest of your Kludge friends?"  
  
"We're right here Uber. So go ahead and try something stupid. It'll make my day,' Alfie said from outside the cell doorway.  
  
Two other humans were with Alfie and all three had gauss guns pointed at Head Uber. The two Nietzschean guards that had been stationed outside the cell were lying unconscious on the floor. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Andromeda or its characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who have posted reviews. Please continue to read and revue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I suggest ya put your weapons down Uber," Alfie ordered.  
  
Head Uber growled and dropped his weapon. The Nietzschean was practical enough to know there would be another day to fight. He would have his revenge another day.  
  
"Okay Uber, get your hands up and your but on the ground right now!" Alfie ordered.  
  
Head Uber complied and now lying face down on the stone floor. Alfie directed one of his men to tie Head Uber's hands behind the Nietzschean's back some spare pieces of wire. As soon as the Nietzschean was satisfactorily tied up Alfie rushed to Beka and untied her arms.  
  
Beka was just conscious enough to notice Alfie's presence. 'Who are you?" Beka mumbled through her pain.  
  
Alfie helped Beka stand up before answering, "We're the Cavalry. Now let's get going. The Ubers that are left won't give us all day to get outta here."  
  
Alfie motioned for one of his men to bring Head Uber with them. The Nietzschean was still strong enough to struggle and give the Earther trouble. Head Uber knew the Kludges would use him to as a hostage. The Nietzschean wasn't going to allow that to happen without at least putting up a struggle. Another of Alfie's men rushed over to Head Uber in an effort to assist his comrade. After a few moments of wrestling with Head Uber the two Earthers gained the upper hand and had the Nietzschean under control.  
  
Head Uber was unceremoniously escorted into the hallway. As Alfie carried Beka out into the hallway they were met by two other of Alfie's gang helping Harper walk.  
  
Harper could help flashing a broad grin upon seeing Beka alive. The engineer had held out hope that the Ubers kept Beka alive, but had prepared himself for the worst. Right now the sight of a very much alive Beka Valentine damaged or not, was all Harper cared to watch.  
  
"Beka, you look like hell," Harper commented casually.  
  
Beka manage to return the smile with one of her own. "Look who's talkin'. Let's go home. I'm getting tired of this place."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm tired of hanging around with this low class Uber crowd myself," the engineer joked.  
  
Alfie and his men helped Beka and Harper down the hallway. Harper pushed off his the help and tried walking under his own power. Alfie tried moved to help his friend, but Harper shook off the attempt. "I'm good Alfie. I wanna walk outta here under my own power."  
  
Alfie backed off, understanding his friend's need to show the Nietzscheans they hadn't beaten Seamus Harper down into submission. Alfie still kept a careful eye on Harper just the same. Beka had even tried to walk out under her own power but her left ankle had been injured, most likely broken, when Head Uber and his guards tied her up the Harper's botched rescue attempt. The blonde grimaced with pain as she tried to put some weight on the ankle.  
  
"Easy there spacer, we don't want you knocking yourself unconscious," one of Alfie's men said as he grabbed Beka's right arm. The mudfoot took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder.  
  
The party walked past the numerous Nietzscheans sprawled out along the hallway. Harper spotted a gun next to a dead Nietzschean, leaned over and picked up the gun. "You don't mind if I borrow this do ya? Na didn't think so."  
  
Beka, Harper and the Earthers continued down the hallway and turned the corner, when three Nietzscheans came running towards them. Harper ducked back around the corner with Alfie. The other Earthers pulled Beka back to the safe spot. Alfie pulled out a grenade from his satchel, reached around the corner and tossed the weapon at the Nietzscheans. The ensuing explosion took out two of the Nietzscheans. Harper disabled the remaining Nietzschean with his borrowed gun.  
  
The group finally made their way out of their complex and into the outside world. The morning sun was just rising in the east. The Nietzschean resistance was minimal now and with Head Uber as a shield, the few remaining Nietzscheans were more reluctant to shoot. They preferred to fall back and regroup to fight again another day.  
  
The Earthers and Beka made it to an opening in the sewer system and climbed down the ladder. Beka flinched as the foul stench of the sewers assaulted her nose. "You guys couldn't have picked another place could you? Like one that doesn't reek like a sewer?  
  
Harper looked over at his friend face and sighed. "Aw come on Boss. What'd you expect? Earth isn't exactly Infinity Atoll you know."  
  
Beka immediately regretted her comment, realizing these Earthers didn't enjoy living in the sewers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that I way. I know you guys didn't choose to live down here on Earth under the Nietzscheans."  
  
"It's okay. This place does smell, but after awhile ya get used to it," Alfie replied as they arrived at the mudfoot rebels' base. "Well, here we are m'am."  
  
"Be it ever so humble, etc.," Harper piped up.  
  
Beka looked around at where she had been taken. It was a utility room in one of tunnel offshoots. There had once been a door attached to the entrance but it appeared to be long gone. Beka was helped to a ratty, well- used couch that had seen better days. Beka was had considered just sitting on the floor, but felt she had already insulted her hosts enough for one day. She decided to just settle down on the couch.  
  
"We'll wait here until it get gets dark again before trying to get to the Maru. We'll stand a better chance of avoiding the Ubers that way," Harper informed as he sat down next to Beka.  
  
"You go take the slipfighter you used to get here Harper. I'm not going back to Andromeda yet," Beka announced, knowing what the engineer's reaction would be.  
  
Harper looked confused. He knew Beka must have had a good reason for coming to Earth. Harper was hurt that Beka hadn't confided in him what that reason was. "Come on Beka, this is me you're talking to, Seamus Harper. Didn't we promise that we wouldn't keep anything from each other? Something made you come all the way here to Earth and I want to know why."  
  
"No," Beka abruptly answered. She wasn't prepared to answer that question, no matter how much Harper pleaded.  
  
Harper, for his part, wasn't about to give up so easily. "Why not? I want to help you and I deserve to know."  
  
"I meant what I said Harper. I don't want to talk about it," Beka shouted as she stood up and limped away from the engineer.  
  
Harper watched his friend with for a few seconds. It wasn't like Beka to act this way, which made him even more determined to get an answer. "Look, I know it hasn't been a Pleasant Valley Sunday here on Earth, but you lied to us about where you were going. I could understand you lying to Dylan, but why me? You know I wouldn't have cared where you went."  
  
"I don't have to justify my actions to you Harper," Beka snapped back. "I had my reasons for coming to Earth, now drop it."  
  
Harper was furious now. His face was crimson red. "Fine! If you want to say on this rock go ahead, have at it. But when you get back on Andromeda we're crewmates and no more. We're no longer friends cuz friendship is based on trust. If you can't trust me then I can't trust you. Trust is a two way street Boss Lady!"  
  
His anger vented, Harper stormed out of the room. Alfie and his men looked at Beka with disdain. They had rescued Beka and Harper, but when push came to shove they would back their fellow mudfoot. Beka saw their scornful looks and felt ashamed. Now she was even more determined to exact her revenge on Burko. Maybe she would even be able to win back Harper's trust. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Andromeda or its characters so it still won't do any good the sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who have posted reviews. Please continue to read and revue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Beka gathered up her courage and followed Harper out to the tunnel. "Harper, wait up."  
  
Harper kept turned to face the blonde. "Why Beka? Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it."  
  
One of Alfie's men started to go after Beka, but Alfie grabbed the man by the arm. "Let 'em be George. They can work it out by themselves," Alfie instructed.  
  
"Aw, why didn't we bring the Uber? At least we could have some fun questioning him right now," George complained as he kicked an empty tin can across the room.  
  
Beka limped up to the engineer and grabbed his arm tightly. "You're going to listen to me Seamus Harper. It's not often that Beka Valentine apologizes so you are going to listen."  
  
Harper shrugged his shoulder, "Okay, I'm waiting."  
  
Beka searched for the right words. It wasn't easy for her to apologize, but she was willing to put her pride aside. She didn't want to lose Harper's friendship. "I apologize Harper, I should have trusted you."  
  
"You won't get an argument from me on that count," Harper retorted succinctly.  
  
Beka sighed. The mudfoot wasn't making this easy. She deserved it though, for bringing the disk back from Mantu and for failing getting the engineer captured. "I did tell you why I came here to Earth because I didn't want you to hate me. I don't blame you if you never forgive me, but I want to apologize now, before I explain why all this happened."  
  
Harper looked into Beka's blue eyes and saw her anguish. His anger quickly melted. "I couldn't hate you Beka. Maybe I'd be ticked off for awhile, but I could never hate you no matter what you did."  
  
Beka mustered up her courage and began her explanation. "You may not say that once I tell you why I was such a coward, unable to tell you my reason for coming to Earth and why I lied to Dylan and the others."  
  
"Boss, you're not a coward. Trust me,' Harper countered, still confused.  
  
"Don't argue with me Harper," Beka ordered, attempting to get the mudfoot's attention. "You don't remember what I brought back from Mantu do you?"  
  
Harper scrunched his face, causing his forehead to wrinkle. He still didn't know where Beka was going with her explanation. "The broken vase right?"  
  
Beka placed her hands on Harper's shoulders, holding onto the engineer in an effort to brace him for what she was about to say. "That was just one of things brought back from Mantu. I also found a disk. One that you repaired."  
  
Harper raised an eyebrow upon hearing the information. He told himself that he should have remembered repairing a disk. "Are you sure I repaired a disk? I don't remember doing that and I think I would have remembered."  
  
Beka bit her lip as she summoned up her courage. "You don't remember the disk because when you watched it you went into a catatonic state."  
  
The engineer's expression became thoughtful and serious. He was trying to figure out why the disk would upset him so, but came up empty. "I did? Well that would explain how come I don't remember anything about a disk, but it doesn't explained why I freaked out watching the disk. I'm guessing you know the answer."  
  
Beka was ashamed to admit that she did know why the Earther had freaked. "Yes I do. The disk showed the Nietzscheans killing your parents." There, she finally said it. Now Beka braced herself for her friend's reaction.  
  
Harper stared at Beka, his face full of shame. That certainly wasn't the reaction the pilot had expected. Beka had expected Harper to be angry, or at least disappointed, but not ashamed. "I'm guessing you also viewed the disk. I'm sorry you saw that. I didn't want any of my friend to have to see what the Nietzscheans did Beka. I also didn't want anybody to see what a coward I was then."  
  
"Now you listen to me Seamus Harper. You were not a coward. You were just a kid and there was no way you could have kept that Nietzschean Alpha Burko from killing your parents," Beka reasoned.  
  
"Maybe not, but I could have tried. I should have tried," Harper replied, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Beka looked up to the ceiling, trying to find guidance from above. She was about to break down crying herself. "You would have only gotten yourself killed."  
  
Harper pulled back from Beka's grasp. "Maybe I shoulda. Maybe it would have been better if I had died with my parents."  
  
"Don't you dare say that Harper! Your parents died to keep you alive and out the hands of the Ubers," Beka reminded the engineer.  
  
Harper pounded his right fist against the concrete wall. He pulled it back, leaving a bloody splotch on the grimy wall. The engineer turned to face Beka, leaned against the wall, and let himself slide down with to the floor. Harper broke down crying in uncontrollable sobs.  
  
Beka sat down on the floor beside her friend and put an arm around his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for making you go through this again Harper. This is why I had to get away. I couldn't look at you knowing what I had done to you."  
  
Harper looked over at the blonde pilot and forced a smile. "Beka, you didn't do anything to me. Finding that disk is no big deal. I freaked out some, but that's just me. I freak easily."  
  
The engineer's attempted joke fell flat with Beka. She was in shock from Harper letting her off the hook. The blonde was convinced that Harper wasn't angry with her. "Harper, did you hear me? I said ."  
  
Harper interrupted as he wiped his eyes dry with what was left of his shirt. "I heard what you said Boss. I can't believe you'd get yourself all worked up over finding that stupid disk. I'm not mad at you, believe me."  
  
"Harper, I know I hurt you bad. I just want you to know I am sorry and will try to make it up to you," Beka promised as she brushed a few stray strand of hair from in front of her eye.  
  
Harper put hand on Beka's shoulder and flashed a gentle smile. "You don't need no make it up to me. You didn't know what was on that disk. I know if you did know what was on that disk you would have told me. You would have let me decide whether I wanted to see it. You've always been a good friend Beka. I know you wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt me. You've always tried to protect me."  
  
"I know, but this time I failed, and for that I'm sorry," Beka countered.  
  
Harper rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Beka will you quite apologizing? And you don't have to protect me all the time. I'm not your responsibility. I can take care of myself, so stop beating yourself up every time I get hurt."  
  
"I can't help it Harper. You're part of my crew and I always take care of my crew," Beka told the engineer, not that he needed the reminder. Beka had told her crew that she would take care of them so many times they couldn't help but remember. That was the whole point behind telling her crew on the Maru so often.  
  
The engineer knew it was futile to ask Beka not to worry about her crew or to take care of them. Harper still had to lodge the protest to let Beka know that he wasn't just a helpless little mudfoot. Sometime the Earther wondered Beka would ever realize that about him. "I know you care about your crew Beka, but I'm not just some lost little puppy you have to care for. Give me some credit."  
  
"Alright, I'll try not to worry so much, but I'm not gonna stop worrying about you and the rest of my crew," Beka replied, standing up to stretch out her legs.  
  
Harper accepted Beka's extended hand as she helped the engineer stand up. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Uhm, Boss?"  
  
Beka had started to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "Yeah Kiddo?"  
  
"I can understand you feeling guilty and taking off like this, but why come here to Earth?" Harper asked.  
  
Beka was afraid Harper was going to ask that question. "I'll answer your question with one of my own. Did you ever consider getting revenge on Burko?"  
  
The engineer considered answering with a sarcastic remark, but changed his mind. Beka deserved a serious, truthful answer. "Sure I did. Every night of my life I've plotted revenge in my mind; one that involves a slow painful death for the Uber."  
  
"Did you ever go after the slimeball?" Beka asked.  
  
"Nah, I came up with a couple good plans that woulda worked, but I just never got around to it. I was too busy trying to stay alive down here in the sewers. Besides, killing Burko wouldn't have brought my folks back. I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. I learned that when I killed all those Nietzscheans with the nova bomb. That didn't take the pain away. It didn't make a difference. If I would have killed Burko, some other Uber would have taken his place. You knock off one and another is right there to replace him. That's the problem Beka; there's always more than enough Ubers to go around. So, are you going back to Andromeda with me?"  
  
Harper had just gotten through to Beka in a way that Dylan and the rest hadn't. Beka had not lost her desire for revenge; she just no longer planned to act on it. The blonde limped over to Harper and put an arm around his left shoulder. "So, you gonna change that shirt before we leave?"  
  
Harper looked down at his chest then back up at Beka. The mudfoot suddenly noticed the scars that decorated his back and chest were visible through the gaping holes in his shirt. "Yeah, I really don't feel like letting the gang see me like this."  
  
"Okay then, lets get back to Alfie and his men and wait til it's time to go home," Beka announced as Harper helped her walk back to the storeroom.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Okay, technically it's only the end of this story as I have a sequel planned. The  
sequel won't be up for awhile so please be patient. 


End file.
